Premature Detonation
by DivaDJG123
Summary: It all started by accident, but was it worth it? Lizzie doesn't know if it is, but she's paying the price of their actions. OC/Justin *ON HIATUS*
1. 1: Enter Justin and History Part 1

Elizabeth Hart, the White Turbo Ranger, watched as Justin Stewart, the new Blue Turbo Ranger at just the tender age of 12 ½ take his placement test from across the room where they and Ms. Applebee resided.

She had already completed hers and was now waiting for him to finish his because she was not leaving to go to their teammate's graduation without him.

She and him had ridden their bikes here from the Power Chamber where she lived because Justin had stayed over for the night instead of going back to the orphanage where he belonged.

* * *

><p>She and Justin had been friends since they met in Denver, Colorado when he was 5 and so was she.<p>

She was living with her dad for the summer and then was going back to Angel Grove, California where she lived with her mom, sister and brother.

Their dads had met and were working together on a business project that meant long hours at work and she had to spend them with him.

When they first met, Lizzie was a little shy, but soon she adored him and vice versa.

They were the best of friends for that short period of time and when Justin was leaving with his dad, who was a very kind man, just emotionally broken at the time; he promised her he would find her again.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she was happily greeted by her sister Kimberly and her friends.<p>

Kenny, her second oldest brother, had moved out to attend collage in Salt Lake City, Utah while she was gone.

Calvin, her oldest brother, was already married and had two twin boys who were two years younger then her called Conner and Eric. They lived somewhere in Reefside, a city half a mile away from Angel Grove.

Kimberly, her sister, who was 15 at the time, was her best and only company.

* * *

><p>3 years later, when Lizzie was 7, Angel Grove came under the attack of a witch named Rita Replusa.<p>

Monster-like aliens were attacking the city and these coloured people came to stop them all the time. Lizzie had heard at her school that they were called Power Rangers.

Almost after the Power Rangers appeared, Kimberly and her friends Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and William "Billy" Cranston stared acting weird.

They didn't hang out with her as much as they used to and also had all new matching watch thingies.

For some reason, whenever the watch thingies beeped, she observed that they would get panicked looks on their faces and then race off leaving questions unanswered as to where they went or were going.

* * *

><p>But Lizzie found out one day by accident.<p>

* * *

><p>Lizzie was hanging out in her bedroom when Kimberly came storming in, looking like she had been though a tropical storm and a furious look on her face,<p>

"Here Twerp" She said, throwing her watch thingy and a big square shaped clunky thing with a coin shaped thing in it on her bed where she was.

"What are these?" Lizzie asked politely, not fazed by Kimberly's rude attitude to her.

"These are just some junk you can have, get it Twerp?" Kimberly had sarcastically told her.

"Thanks Kimberly… I guess" Lizzie said before she took notice of Kimberly's outfit.

Kimberly was wearing a very short bubblegum pink spandex shirt/short combo with thin white stipes on the shorts bit with black socks rolled over black sneakers. She had very dark black eyeliner and dark pink lipstick, something she never wore.

She was also wearing a black leather bomber and a spiked dog-collar like necklace.

* * *

><p>There was something so totally wrong with this picture.<p>

* * *

><p>She looked like she had joined the local bulling duo Bulk and Skull, but Lizzie knew she wouldn't even dare.<p>

Instead of questioning Kimberly about her sudden fashion trend change, she opted to say nothing at all.

After Kimberly left the room muttering something about bratty little sisters, whom she chose to ignore, she grabbed the thingy and put it on her wrist.

The big square shaped thing, she put in her pocket before her mother came in saying it was time to go to school.

A little while later, it was lunchtime and Lizzie was picked up by her mother as usual when her mother got off work early.

After her mom made her a PB&J sandwich, she was going upstairs to her room when she was teleported somewhere.

She landed on her butt in a big cage in a big dark place with a head in a water cooler, a robot and her friends.

Billy was next to her and scowled at her when she looked at him. She looked him over and was shocked at his change.

Billy, of all people, was wearing a blue paid undershirt with a black shirt over it with a raggedy denim vest with frayed ends on top.

He was also wearing black jeans with a chain hanging off them and several chains hanging off his neck. He had tied the look off with leather gloves, metal bracelets (still with his thingy) and purple sunglasses.

"Oh, Billy…" was all that Lizzie could say before her attention was turned to her other hopefully normal friends.

"L-Lizzie!" Jason spluttered out wide-eyed. The other had their mouths hanging open.

"Jason, Trini, Zack?" Lizzie asked, a little paincked, "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for Part 2<strong>_

_**End Note 1: Okay, my original version was too long so I had to split it in two, so I hope you don't mind.**_

_**End Note 2: Lizzie and Justin are individuals in this one, not brother and sister like in **_**A Stewart's Hart.**

_**End Note 3: This story will be about something happening to Lizzie, but it's not the same thing or story moral of **_**A Stewart's Hart.**


	2. 2: Enter Justin and History Part 2

_**Previously on Premature Detonation…**_

"**Oh, Billy…" was all that Lizzie could say before her attention was turned to her other hopefully normal friends.**

"**L-Lizzie!" Jason spluttered out wide-eyed.**

"**Jason, Trini, Zack?" Lizzie asked, "What's going on?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh…." Zack started, trying to find the words to explain to a little girl who there were now and what was going on.<p>

They had just teleported Lizzie out of the cage where Billy was and located Kimberly and put her in Lizzie's place.

Now, Zack, Trini and Jason were standing in front of a wide-eyed in awe Lizzie trying to bite the bullet and explain, but no words formed.

"**Rangers, if you can not explain, perhaps I can explain" **Zordon spoke up after some awkward silence. Lizzie turned towards the voice and found herself staring up at the water cooler.

"Whoa, the water cooler speaks, cool!" Lizzie said, a small, shy smile sneaking on her face. Zack lost it and started laughing his face off while Jason and Trini just stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

* * *

><p>Zordon chuckled a little, but then he explained to Lizzie what was going on, who he and Alpha 5 were and what had happened to Kimberly and Billy over the last 24 hours.<p>

By the time he was finished, Lizzie was pacing in a circle with a deep thought expression martyring her face. It stayed like this for a couple of minutes with some grumbling from Kimberly and Billy because of the spell till Lizzie finally stopped.

* * *

><p>She turned back up to Zordon.<p>

"Zordon, right?" She asked.

Zordon nodded.

"Mr. Zordon, is there some kind of cure for this punk potion?" Lizzie wanted to know if there was one because she didn't want her sister to stay this way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes, but it is in another dimension Elizabeth, only a normal person can go inside the vortex. Importunely, we can't leave Angel Grove unprotected from Rita."<strong>Zordon said.

"Right… hmmm… That is a problem…" Lizzie started, her face going back to a thinking expression.

She started thinking out loud, forgetting about the others in the room for a brief moment.

"So, our problem is that Main-Brain and Kimmy Cub" She started off, using her nicknames for Kimberly and Billy, "are under a spell and the cure's somewhere only real flesh and blood can get to, but we can't leave Angel Grove unprotected nor can we risk throwing one of the yahoos under the spell inside. Also, the latter of the fact is that we can't let Alpha go in there since he is machinery."

* * *

><p>Then suddenly it hit her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could go in there!" Lizzie said looking up at Zordon.<p>

"Are you crazy Lizzie? you could get hurt!" Trini yelled, the others agreeing with her.

"Guys, just think about it for a second, I'm the only one that knows your identities right now, the only one with no powers and I can not sit on the sidelines and wait for something to happen!" Lizzie said theoretically.

"She's got a point there…" Zack said, frowning.

"Bro, are you crazy! Kimberly, if and when she returns to normal, will have our necks if anything happens to her!" Jason said.

"Isn't that what Alpha and Zordon are here for?" Lizzie, all the while just couldn't resist adding her two cents in.

"Again, another point man, why don't we let her do it? Zordon and Alpha will pull her outta there if she can't and also even if she does get attacked, she learned for the best." Zack retailed.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the guys had let her go in there; they saved her sister and became Zordon's heir. Then, a couple months later after Tommy joined them, she became the White Ranger and it stayed that way for 4 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, Justin came along and changed everything….<p>

* * *

><p>Lizzie smirked as she remembered a few days ago when she saw Justin get out of that car as she was coming back to tell the guys the Ghost Galleon had docked.<p>

She hadn't recognized him at first and vice versa, but she recalled the conversation they had out on the deck when it clicked who he was in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Hey, Justin, right?" Lizzie said as she approached him up on the deck._

"_Yeah, you're Elizabeth, right?" Justin replied._

"_Yeah, everyone calls me ZB though" Lizzie said as she sat next to him._

"_So, how long have you been in the ranger business?" Was all that came out of Justin's mouth, because, he'd thought he was the youngest ranger in all existence. _

"_4 years" Lizzie casually answered noting the complete disbelief on Justin's face._

"_Whoa" Justin said in reply._

_Lizzie giggled "I get that reaction a lot, not just for the hero business"._

_A few minutes of silence passed though before Justin turned to look at Lizzie._

_Lizzie took this moment to study Justin's face, the boy's face was familiar in some way and she knew from the aura waves she was getting off him, he thought the same of her._

_Then, suddenly they both responded at the same time….._

"_OH MY GOSH, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"_

_Everything seemed to melt into place after that…_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Lizzie was shaken from her memories by Justin who was grinning down at her.<p>

"Finished daydreaming Tiger?" He said.

Lizzie stood up and grabbed her bag. "How'd you know?" was what came out of her mouth as they left the classroom.

"You had the look on your face that you were" was his answer.

"Oh…."

"Yeah, so what do ya say, we get our bikes and find the guys?"

"Yeah, but I know you just want to brag to Rocky about last week's escapades"

"I do not!"

"Do too, Blueberry"

"Do not"

"Do too."

This argument continued all the way to the gardens where the graduation was taking place.


End file.
